


Home to Your Arms

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray comes home from the army to Mikey and all that cliche fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home to Your Arms

Bodies everywhere. All I could see we're explosions, our men scattered all over the valley as far as I could see.

"Sir!" I looked over at Private Bryar as I fell to the ground, shot once in the leg and the shoulder. I heard screams before passing out, the world going black around me.

~~~

"Fuck!" I screamed. Some medic gave me fabric to bite down on, screaming out in agony as the shrapnel was removed from my shoulder. There were tears streaming out of my eyes as they pulled tweezers out of my wound, showing the piece of metal and smirking at me. 

"Well done, son." I let my head fall back and hit the table. God, that hurt. 

"So when can I go back in?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Another wave going in in the morning." I was informed. God. I finally got some time to rest my eyes, a medic wrapping my shoulder. My leg was already handled when I was out, thank god. This time there weren't any sounds of despair as my mind slipped off.

~~~

"Toro! Artillery at coordinates...." I repeated the order through the phone thing that's name wasn't important, hearing an explosion in the distance. Germans were moving their way in in front of us, taking the lives of our men while we took theirs. 

"Iero, take your men and secure that creek bed!" I heard orders shouted in the distance, calls for medics, and looked around in a panic. I helped hold off the German soldiers pushing us back. We were way outnumbered. Bullets flew past me, coming within inches of my body. 

"Get DOWN!" I was pulled down behind the sandbags by someone, thankfully. 

"Move!" Our wave moved forward a few yards, pushing back against the enemy. I got up and ran toward the next set of bags up, managing to take a blow from an enemy bayonet in the upper left arm.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I shot the guy off me, causing the bayonet to go with him. I screamed in pain again, ripping my belt and sleeve off and tied the belt over the fabric on my wound. God, this is nothing like video games. This sucks ass.

While I was up I took a shot to my hand, screaming again. What is wrong with me. I immediately fell to my knees on the ground. "I'm ok." I tried to tell the soldier pulling me away. "No!" I said, wrenching my right arm from his grip. I ripped the cuff of my other sleeve off, wrapping it twice around my hand. 

"You're gonna lose blood, Toro!"

"I know!" I yelled back. I was getting kind of light headed. I gave in to being pulled, flying off in a helicopter before blacking out.

~~~

"You are one lucky motherfucker." 

"Yeah." I smiled as my hand was wrapped, concluding my need for any further health care. 

"Anyway, apparently we've crossed enemy lines, if we keep it up we might not need you." I smiled as the medic walked away to help other people, joining the other guys at the camp not to far from where the battle is taking place.

"Fucking lucky bastard." I smirked as I sat next to Private Bryar, taken out due to a gunshot wound. "You have a standing problem." 

"No, I have a problem with getting distracted then forgetting to get down." He snorted beside me. 

"Yeah, because I'm sure getting stabbed really makes you want to stand longer." I smirked and leaned back, sighing.

"Well, my legs work and until they don't I'm going to use them." I concluded.

"Man, I really hope we win this." Another guy said, coming over and sitting on the opposite side of me. It was Private Iero, a short guy. But man, he can be fast from what I've seen.

"Yeah, can't wait to go back home." I said.

"Definitely." And that was true, the very next day the war was declared won by the default of surrender. We got to go home.

~~~

I have to admit, ringing the doorbell to your own home feels weird. After pressing the button, I ran around to the back of the house and waited by the back door. I had written a note that said 'your husband has been found alive and waiting at your back door.' 

The door bursted open, revealing Mikey there with tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran into my arms and sobbed tears of happiness. "Shh." I cooed. "It's alright." I kissed the top of his head, pushing him away a little so I could kiss him on the lips.

"I missed you so much." His voice was full of emotion and there was a huge smile on his face, his eyes lit up and I don't think I've ever seen him so happy to see me. I kissed him again for a few seconds, remembering the feel and the taste that was so familiar.

"I missed you too." I pulled him to my chest again. "So, so much." I whispered. I walked back into the house with Mikey in my arms the whole time, sitting on the couch with him. 

"Your hand, what happened?" Mikey asked, looking up into my eyes with worry.

"Baby, it's ok, just got hit a few times."

"A few times!" He exclaimed. "Where?" I took my dark green shirt off so he could see the gauze on my shoulder and arm. Mikey gasped, his hand grabbing my good one. "You got shot three times?"

"The arm is a stab, but yeah, on my leg too." 

"Baby," Mikey said, resting his head on my chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his. "You're going to be ok, right?"

"Um, no, actually. I was diagnosed with a severe case of Mikey syndrome. It's this thing where I have trouble breathing when he's not with me." I smiled.

"Aw. But seriously, though."

"Mikey, I'll be fine. It might hurt a little, but that's it. The only problem was they had to amputate my hair." Mikey giggled, reaching up to feel my head. 

"It's fuzzy." He stated. 

"Yeah." I agreed. I felt his hair, pretty much the same as it was when I left.

"Your hair is soft." It was soft, Mikey takes the time to straighten it and actually wash it and it always smells nice. I kept absently running my hand through his hair, taking in the feel of his body in my lap and the house and just being home. I sighed and lent back a little, getting comfortable cuddling with him. Not enough to fall asleep, but enough to relax.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mikey."


End file.
